


Shorter by a Head

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Grumpy Fucking Wolfboy - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Height difference, Light Dom/sub, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Submissive Male, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An errant comment leaves Lidanwe feeling self-conscious. Vilkas assures her she needn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorter by a Head

“You’re pretty sizable, Harbinger,” she heard a voice say. “Does it make Vilkas play the lady?”

 “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” the Harbinger asked, surprised.

 “I said,” Torvar began, “s’Vilkas the woman of the two of ya? You’re awful lanky for a lass after all.”

 “Lanky?” she repeated.

 “Tall,” he slurred. “Lofty. Big. You’re a head taller than him.”

 “I…I never thought of that,” the normally eloquent Companion mumbled. “I think I need a drink.”

 “S’pposed to stunt your growth,” Torvar muttered, as Lidanwe shuffled down the stairs of Jorrvaskr to find the much-hoarded bottle of 399 she had hidden in her cupboards. She’d always known she was fairly tall – it was a racial trait of the Altmer, for Auriel’s sake! Had she considered it to be an awkward factor in her relationship with Vilkas? Well, no, not before now. Usually they had sex when Vilkas was in wolf form, which made him taller than her. And the few times they had been together whilst in flesh form, she had usually been beneath him, her lanky legs wrapped around him or stretched out either side of him. Did it really make Vilkas uncomfortable? She hoped not.

 Cross, the Altmer entered her rooms and stormed past her lover, sitting at the desk reading. He nearly jumped in shock when she slammed her bedroom doors closed, reappearing moments later without her trousers, her arms folded. The werewolf eyed the gorgeous golden elf in front of him, his gaze lingering on her exposed legs. He immediately slammed the book shut and stood. When Lidanwe noticed the sizable differences between their heights, she swallowed, biting her lip.

 “What’s wrong, love?” Vilkas murmured, walking over to her.

 “Am I lanky?” she blurted out. “Do I make you feel small, as though you are a lesser man?”

 “Not at all,” he replied. “What’s making you say this, Lidanwe?”

 “I…I am taller than you, but you don’t worry about that?” she whispered, seeking confirmation. “Torvar has said…”

 “Torvar is a man drunk so often he forgets reality,” the Nord told her. “I like your legs. Wrapped around me, over my shoulders – it matters little to me. Do you forget how often I kiss them, love? I don’t mind your height. Height gives you no advantage when I have you where I want you, when you’re beneath me and calling out my name.”

 Lidanwe blushed, holding herself. Vilkas drew her in close.

 “I’d have you on top of me, if you want,” he purred to her. “Your thighs either side of my head, you above me, your hands in my hair…”

 The Altmer whimpered at the thought, her face hot. Vilkas kissed her cheek softly, sliding his hands up her jerkin.

 “Show me that tall, superior Altmer you have hidden away,” he purred. “The one that dominates Nords like me into submission.”

 Lidanwe couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken control in the bedroom. Did Vilkas really want her to dominate him? He truly didn’t mind her height? Gods, the way he talked, it almost seemed as though it turned him on! Her fingers raised to his black hair, stroking his scalp, and the werewolf purred in delight. Without thinking, she fisted a handful, pulling gently, and his instantaneous reaction was a gasp of joy. Intrigued, the Altmer stepped back, her hand still in his hair.

 “Unbuckle your armour,” she ordered softly. Vilkas did so, stripping each metal piece off methodically. Lidanwe bit her lip once more. It was highly erotic. The simple shirt and breeches beneath clung to him, and Lidanwe drew him forward, holding him a little tighter as she bit slowly down his neck. He went to grab her and stopped short, grunting softly, feeling her tongue lap at the little marks. Vilkas hadn’t realised how comfortable Lidanwe was taking the lead, hearing a small rip as she leisurely removed the shirt from his body. One of her hands trailed through the coarse dark hairs on his chest, drawing a moan from the back of his throat. She continued to administer her teeth to his neck, occasionally pressing little kisses against the hot column of flesh. Tiny sounds of pleasure dropped from his lips as she continued, and she trailed her tongue up his neck, reaching his ear.

 “Get on my bed,” she purred, curling his hair around her fingers. Vilkas did so, the Nord stretching out across the lush covers.

 She had upgraded the bed as soon as possible, switching Kodlak’s plain cotton out for more luxurious materials – expensive wool and feathers had been first on her list, along with linen and just a dash of silk. She was a warrior, but she was also an Altmer, and even her exile could not stop her from brining some of the Isles to Skyrim with her. Vilkas looked very good, lying upon the neat, fallow-coloured bed. Lidanwe tucked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down slowly, and watching the Nord as he gazed at her curiously. She slowly drew the material down his legs, the tip of a finger barely brushing the hair on his legs. That made him shiver, and she chuckled, stripping him. Removing her jerkin, she discarded it, and then her smallclothes too. Soon, the Altmer was straddling him, gloriously nude and glowing golden in the light.

 She looked down at him, and his silver-blue eyes gazed back, taking her in. With a spark of inspiration, she moved herself up the bed, positioning herself so that her slit was above his face. He grasped her hips and brought her down, and the Altmer clenched her fists as he dug in, his tongue flicking around her slit before dipping in briefly. He began to focus on her nub, and she ran her fingers through his hair, tightening her grip the more he pleased her. She waved one hand, using a spell to close the door. The Nord barely looked up from what he was doing, his tongue elongating somewhat as he became more aroused. Tinges of gold reached his eyes and she cooed softly, feeling his fingers dig into her just a fraction. She’d met women who controlled their men like this and some of them treated them with contempt. Lidanwe felt none of that towards Vilkas. His submission was a gift as part of his love and attraction for her.

 He busied himself kissing her with delight, a hand gripping her pert rear gently. The Altmer hummed in pleasure, her muscles shuddering as two of his fingers wiped themselves along her slit, slowly lubricating until he was able to push them inside her patiently. The rough digits spread her open and the elf cried out softly.

 “There, that’s perfect,” she moaned. “More, love!”

 Vilkas’ fingers started to move and she let out a whimpering sigh, her hips beginning to ride his face. She could think of many elves in Alinor with better faces but none with more lovely eyes, she thought, as she gazed down at her love, his brows raising questioningly. Her eyes squeezed shut, a tortured expression crossing her face as she moaned in delight. The hand not attending her was digging into the flesh of her ass, and the bite of his nails felt amazing. She began to tremble, panting softly as her orgasm built. Vilkas knew what he was doing with his tongue, that was without question. She’d experienced that the first time he’d had her, but his human form was equally talented as his lupine one, and the softness and lack of teeth made it a much more intimate experience for her. When her orgasm came, it was wonderful, making her limbs grow weak, and she shuddered, slipping down from him. Her hips came off his face, and his tongue trailed wetly up her stomach instead. That made her squirm. When she managed to move away from him, she found him grinning up at her. In a moment of inspiration, she grasped his chin.

 “Wipe that smile off your face, Nord,” she purred dangerously. She watched Vilkas’ throat bob. “You’re good with your mouth, but you’ve yet to pay your debt to the Dominion.”

 Oh gods! He was enjoying this! He could barely stop smiling. She trailed her nails down his chest, running them over his stomach muscles until she reached his cock. She placed both hands by his head, working her slit against the thick length until her lover looked ready to explode. She moved, sliding over him and hissing in pleasure as he passed sensitive areas within her. Vilkas for his part rolled his eyes back and bucked his hips in need.

 “I expect you to work for this,” she murmured. “Now, move.”

 He grasped her hips and pushed upwards, one thumb against her clit as she ground against him. Golden hair fell over her shoulder as she leant down and nipped his neck. Each little bite spurred him on, his cock working more thoroughly in and out of her as she applied teeth to skin. One hand gripped his hair, pulling his head back gently, giving her better access to the hot column of flesh. Vilkas’ nails dug into her rear once, and Lidanwe wondered idly how long he’d been fantasising about her doing this. Silently, she decided to thank Torvar later. Maybe he had been rude to her, but this current experience was one worth repeating. Returning her attention to Vilkas, she sucked at his shoulder, scratching down his arms as his hips continued to thrust into her. He growled somewhat, and she felt him thicken. Oh gods, for someone who claimed he had difficulty with his wolf, he knew the best time to let it out. He was growing now, and she bit her lip, aroused. If he was letting her dominate him, at his most feral, he was definitely enjoying this. As he grew within her, the strength of his thrusts increased, and Lidanwe panted in need, squirming as she fucked him. Soon, it was going to be too much.

 That soon came quicker than she had realised, and with a cry of delight she clenched down on him, slowly stilling as the stimulation became too much. She paused when Vilkas started to growl loudly, and before the Altmer could do anything, he pounced, pinning her down and fucking her roughly until he exploded within her. The wolf became the man once more, and Vilkas fell on her, breathing heavily and stroking her face.

 “Torvar has no idea what he’s unleashed,” he breathed.

 Lidanwe grinned. 


End file.
